Resources
In Landmark, the term resource describes anything one obtain to use for building or crafting. Overview Resources in Landmark can be acquired through various means. Gathering refers to the act of going "out" into the game world and manually collecting the resources. :Gathering has two activities: #Mining (using a Pick or Extractor) #Logging trees (using and Axe or Extractor) Resources can also be obtained from the Lumen Station, using Lumens. Lumens, which act like an in-game currency, are earned through non-building activities (combat, finding loot, etc.) or Lumens can be purchased using Daybreak Cash. Though resources can be obtained all of the above ways, players use the act of gathering (getting them in the world manually) as the defining way in which we talk about resources. Types Basic Resources The basic resources are those one can go out get by mining or logging. They may also be referred to as "raw" resources by many players (a carry-over from other games Daybreak owns) because they must be refined for use in most cases. Composites In addition to the above, players can chose to use the most of the basic resources to make another type that combines two of more of the basics. This type is called Composite Resources and they expand the options players have for building textures, are used to craft some items like outfits. Composites are also used to place some props, like Light Orbs, when using the Prop Palette. Common vs. Uncommon There are two rarity designations for gathered resources: Common and Uncommon. *'Common' resources have no border around the item tooltip (a pop-up window that appears when you mouse over them) *'Uncommon' resources have a green border around the item tooltip. Common Resources that are of Common rarity are plentiful and relatively easy to obtain. The common resources include Stone, Dirt, Sand, Ice, Tree Fiber, and Tree Sap. *Unlike Uncommon resources, they do not have refined versions, but can be used directly in building and crafting. *Also unlike Uncommon resources, they do not show up in the loot window, but you can tell you are gathering them by checking your inventory or dragging their icons from your Inventory to the hotbar to keep an eye on them. Uncommon Uncommon resources must be sought out in particular locations, such as ore veins underground or trees in a particular biome. They comprise the vast majority of gathered resources, including all three types of Wood, all Metal and Gemstones, and all Stone resources except for plain common Stone. All Uncommon resources must be refined at a Replicator before being used in building or crafting. Location :See the 'Mining Guide' for full location details, mining tools, tips and tricks. The location where a resource can be harvested can in most cases be seen by checking the tooltip. This is done by placing the mouse cursor over the resource icon in the Materials tab of your Inventory. Tree and Common-type resources are separated by biome, while uncommon stone, metal, and Gemstone resources are separated by surface versus underground. "Underground" is used to refer to both Chaos Caverns and surface caves. Uncommon stone, metal, and gemstone resources are available equally in all biomes. Trees are only available on the surface, while Common-type materials (sand, ice) are available both on the surface and underground. The following table shows the type, rarity, and location of all gathered resources: Resource Use Refining In order to use any resource that has a refined version (all Uncommon resources), it must be refined at a Replicator. For instance, Plain Wood is turned into Cut Plain Wood, while Copper Ore is turned into Smelted Copper. Uncommon Resources must be refined to be used in either crafting or building. For any resource that has a refined version, there is virtually no danger to refining all of it while crafting or building because there is no way to use it until it is refined; more often than not, players do not gather the exact, even numbers needed to refine the resources and this means they have some left over. Common-quality resources, such as Dirt, Sand, and Tree Fiber, do not have refined versions and can be used directly in building or crafting. Composite Resources One use of gathered resources is to make Composite Resources to be used in crafting or building. For example, Smelted Solucite is made from Smelted Copper and Smelted Tin. You can make composite resources at a Replicator. Building Most building textures and props require resources to place. To see which resource is needed to place a texture or prop, check the tooltip in the Build Mode. There are some textures that do not require resources to place, which are known as "free" materials and have an infinity symbol in the interface where the quantity would normally be. Free-to-place materials include natural terrain textures, such as grass and dirt. However, dirt is still a useful resource for building, because it required to place some other textures, such as stucco. Most resources are used to place multiple different textures, such as different types of bricks or dull versus shiny metal. (See Building Materials for more information.) Crafting Resources are used to craft Gear and Equipment, Tools, and consumables such as Potions. See Replicator for more information on crafting. Resource History The composite resources were first introduced in closed beta to offset the excessive time players had to spend gathering materials, particularly as the size and scope of build sites increased in size and complexity. *The number of resources to be gathered was reduced (by about half), while the processing of the materials increased the usable output. *After the change, this allowed players to make decisions about how to best use their gathered materials for various purposes instead of constantly hunt for an elusive resource that could be excessively time-consuming and, often, aggravating to find (like the original moonstone). *Similar to this change was a shift away from looted Essences (water, fire, etc.) in favor of the signal looted version (Monster Essence) that could be altered into the Elemental type at the Replicator *Resources were also formerly divided into Tiers. Related Topics *Gathering *Gathering Tools *Mining Guide *Inventory *Building Materials Possible Bugs *When mining, your inventory can fill both in the Materials Tab and your Bag Tab without any system message to warn you. If this happens, you may see chunks of debris hanging in the air around you. To solve this, you need to empty the excess from your personal inventory. Category:Raw materials